


Take Me Home

by vtheadorkable



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Even Talks About His Mental Illness, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isak Is Very Understanding, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mental Illness, Smut, Song Lyrics, Talking, handjobs, talking things out, they deserve happiness, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: Came to you with a broken faith/Gave me more than a hand to hold/Caught before I hit the ground/Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now. (Take Me Home by Jess Glynne)orIsak and Even finally talk things out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all.! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> at the moment i am completely in love with the norwegian show 'skam' and my babies even and isak. and the new clips inspired me to finally get off of my lazy ass and start writing again. so, yay. 
> 
> this fic and titel were inspired by the song 'take me home' by jess glynne as well as '5 fine frøkner' by gabrielle (the song even sings to isak in the kitchen).
> 
> on my ig i asked if there should be smut or not and since you guys were completely into it, there soon will be a second chapter with some smutty stuff, i promise. (it's online everybody.!)
> 
> not beta'd so i am incredibly sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> & now i hope that you'll enjoy this fic bcs i actually poured my heart into it.

Isak opened the door. He still couldn't believe that Even stood in front of him. But he was and it caused Isak's heart to beat almost painfully against his rib cage. Just now he realized how much he actually missed Even. The other boy greeted him and didn't know how exactly he wanted to tell the other what he was doing here.

Silently, they stared at each other for a while until Isak decided to take the first step and pull Even closer to press his lips onto Even's. Kind of tricky since Even was a bit taller than Isak but neither of them cared much.

Isak stumbled backwards, pulling Even with him who then closed the door with his foot, not letting go of the younger boy. When they finally parted, both of them sucked in a well needed breath and gazed into the others eyes. Isak swallowed and licked his lips. Even's eyes followed the movements with interest. It was one of his favorite little things Isak did without realizing.

“Why are you here?” Isak managed to ask, still a bit out if breath.

“I wanted to see you. I needed to see you,” Even answered, his left hand tangling in Isak's blond hair while placing the other one on his hip. “Why? After not texting me and all that.”

Even looked down on their feet, then on his hand on Isak's hip, tracing his eyes up to his perfectly parted lips and finally met his eyes again. “I needed time to sort things out. With Sonja. With myself. I was an idiot, I'm sorry. It's just that ...” He couldn't find the right words. “Can we please sit down somewhere?” He breathed out, seeming nervous.

Isak frowned. Seeing Even nervous was a complete new thing to him. The older student always seemed so collected and calm. Maybe it was all just a mask he put on, Isak thought.

He lead the way to his bedroom.  
Subtle, he thought, very subtle.

Out of habit he pulled the curtains close and then laid down next to Even. They both stared at the ceiling before Isak turned his head to look at Even.

“Do you remember when you told me about your mom? You said something about not wanting mentally ill people around you. I didn't think a lot about it at first, though.”

Of course did Isak remember that day. He felt so happy. He thought that he and Even might finally had a chance.

“But then I started to think about it. Maybe a bit too much but I just couldn't stop,” Even continued, ribbing over his face,”Worst case scenarios popped up in my head and I couldn't get rid of them. And then there was Sonja who thought that she could understand my feelings better than I do. She always wanted to be right and wanted to tell me what to do and what to feel. I was so sick of it because it made my sickness even worse instead of making it better.”

Even sighed, blinking away some small tears. 

“I was confused, felt worthless and lost. And I just didn't want to feel like this anymore, you know?” Even took a deep breath and turned his head towards Isak, who had been listening with his mouth opened in a little 'o' and his eyes fixed on Even.

“I didn't know,” the younger boy started, not quite sure how to react. “I didn't want you to know. I was afraid that you would push me away.” 

Isak turned onto his side now, resting his head on his arm and looking at Even's pained expression. “When I saw you kiss Sonja at Emma's party I was pretty hurt, you know? Because you told me back then that it was over with you two but a few days later you were hooking up again.” Isak licked his lips as he awaited an answer.

“I actually came to the party because I thought that you would be there too. But I couldn't find you. Sonja wanted to talk about getting back together and all and then kissed me. Later, Emma told me that she saw you and talked to you. I went to look for you but Jonas told me that you already left without saying a word.”

Isak flinched at that memory. Not really one of his brightest hours but he just felt so hurt at that moment. But who could blame him?

There was a moment of silence between them.

“You know,” Isak started, shifting a bit because his arm started to feel numb,”When I talked about not wanting mental ill people around me, I meant people like my Mom. People which don't know what they are doing anymore and don't even recognize their own family and don't listen to you. I never intended to hurt you or even push you away.”

Even now also moved onto his side, facing Isak. “I understand, I mean she's your mother after all.” He raised his hand and started to play with Isak's hair. The younger boy got rid of his cap earlier somewhere between the hallway and the living room.

“I missed this,” Even said, smiling. And oh how much Isak had missed seeing the other boy smile. It was gorgeous. “Me too,” Isak whispered back.

It was silent again. But not a heavy, uncomfortable silence. When they both were together nothing could be uncomfortable or awkward. 

“Sometimes I am wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt I am surrounded by. Sometimes it is anger, love or even confusion. But every time you and I were together, I felt better. You can take me to places where I feel better. You make me feel better.”

Even took a deep breath, shuddering.

“Every time I was broken and lost faith in myself, I hid it but I still longed for your presence and company. Because you could give me more than a hand to hold. Unlike Sonja, you were actually able to put me back together even though you probably never realized. You caught me every time before I hit the ground. And you never knew it and I never asked you too, but you still did it. I couldn't be more thankful for person than I am for you.”

Isak smiled and moved closer to Even, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“I know that you can take care of my broken soul. You've done it before. You'll do it again. At least I hope that you will. And while I am being honest, every minute I spend and talk with you, every thing seems to get easier. Thanks to you I am able to rationalize my darkest thoughts, you set them free. I'm not afraid to face my fears anymore.”

Even now started to stroke Isak's face in a loving and caring way, making Isak's heart melt like ice cream in the warm sunlight.

“First, I thought that space and time would be able to heal me. I hoped that I wouldn't be lost forever and stopped to feel like I'm haunted by my fears and anxieties.” 

Isak darted forward and kissed Even on the mouth. “I'll take care of you and hold you and take you home. Because I want you to be home here with me. I promise that I won't let you go and never give up on you. Never give up on us,” he whispered against Even's lips before kissing him again and again.

The older boy rolled them around so he was on top of Isak and pressed the younger student into the soft mattress of his bed, who then pulled him closer by his neck, playing with his hair seconds later. His hair was so soft against Isak's skin and as he started to massage Even's head, the other hummed in appreciation, letting his forehead rest against Isak's.

Both of them took in the comfort of each others presence before their lips met again. It was a slow and sweet meeting of lips with some tongue and a lot of feelings. “I've needed this for so long,” Even whispered. Isak nodded in agreement. “Same.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody.!  
> i finally managed to finish this chapter ╭(◔ ◡ ◔)/  
> it's not really long but i tried my best (also it's their first sexual thing in their relationship so that's why there is no anal sex yet, i hope y'all understand).
> 
> no beta'd.  
> all mistakes made are my own.  
> & now i hope that you enjoy~.

They kept on with gentle kisses but they both wanted more pretty soon. Now they also added more tongue and teeth to their kisses. Isak moaned quietly and tugged on Even's hair. The older boy let go of his boyfriend's lips to look at him.

The sight which greeted him was absolutely stunning. The blush on Isak's face wandered from his cheeks down to his neck and under the hem of his white shirt.

Even licked his lips. His hands slipped under the thin piece of clothing, gently caressing Isak's hot skin with his cold and long fingers.

Isak shuddered. “More,” he whispered, closing his eyes in pure bliss. Just a little touch like this felt like heaven. Everything Evan did to him felt like this. Every look, every kiss and every oh so little contact of skin.

The older boy smiled and took in the sight below him. It was perfect. Isak was perfect. They both together were perfect. Even bowed his head down and placed small and gentle kisses all over his boyfriend's face. Isak chuckled a bit and opened his eyes to look at Even above him.

He dragged his eyes across Even's face, coming to a stop at his lips, licked his lips and then lifted his head to kiss Even again.

He then rolled them over so he could sit on top of Even and finally had control of this situation. The other brought his hands again on Isak's hips and gave the flesh a little squeeze, causing Isak to jump a little in surprise. Even laughed and smirked. Isak was just too cute.

Isak finally stripped off his shirt, throwing it somewhere onto the floor next to his bed. Now Even's hands could run up his body even more. Isak kissed him again, burying his hands in Even's hair. Soon every touch and every kiss turned more and more heated.

Lips crashed against each other, teeth nibbled on lips and tongues fought for the upper hand.

Even also got rid of his shirt and now their half-naked bodies were pressed closely together, not leaving an inch of space between them. Even's hands roamed over the Isak's back, also grabbing his butt through the fabric of his jeans. Isak moaned and removed himself a bit from his partner so he was able to open his jeans and pull them down and off, also leaving them on the floor next to his bed.

Even took in the seight and sighed a little.

Isak was gorgeous.

Their lips met again and soon both of them were completely naked and panting into each other's mouth.

The sheets tangled around their legs, they looked at each other with such a loving affection, that neither of them could resist a moan when their lips met again and again.

Even moved his left hand now down to Isak's crotch while his right hand in his lover's hair remained.

He touched the hard cock with curious fingers, starting to jerk Isak off gently, tugging at the tip and at his balls. Isak shuddered and reached down for Even's dick. He started to touch him, tracing the shaft up and down, gently massaging the tip and the base with just the perfect amount of pressure. The boys panted and joined their lips for another kiss, teeth sucking on bottom lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Even now wrapped his larg hand around both of their cocks and jerked them off together.

Isak closed his eyes and his hips thrusted into his boyfriend's fist and it just felt so good. The younger boy placed kisses all over Even's face and neck and played with the strands of hair that were glued to Even's forehead. Isak now kissed his way down Even's body, backing out off the delicius friction and heat of Even's fist and cock.

He gently liked over both of his lover's nipples and took them into his mouth, biting down and sucking on them. Even closed his eyes and both of his hands wandered into Isak's hair and massaged his skull and pulled him away from his chest to kiss him on the mouth before Isak continued with hus journey down Even's body until he was face to face with his hard dick.

Curious he took the pulsing flesh into his fist and started moving his hand up and down, sometimes a bit slower and sometimes a bit faster.

Even jerked his hips up and muffled his moan with his fist. Isak licked his lips and eyed the tip of his boyfriend's cock as some pre-cum leaked out of the little slit.

He then gently licked the tip a few times before tracing his tongue down the long shaft and back up. He repeated the procedure a few times before he took Even into his mouth and slowly started to swollow him.

Even's hands were back in Isak's hair in an instant, gently pulling on it in his pure bliss, still carefull not to hurt his boyfriend.

“God, Isak, your mouth is so hot, it feels so good,” he moaned and had a hard time with letting his eyes open so that he could watch Isak's mouth move up and down his erection.

Now Isak also started to roll Even's balls in his left hand while the right hand moved up his shaft as well, following the movements of his mouth, creating some extra hot friction.

Even felt like he was about to melt. The hotness of Isak's mouth was wrapped completely around his cock and it felt like heaven. “I-I'm going to-. Isak!”

For a second or maybe two, Isak tought about swallowing but he was too scared of choking or the taste that the pulled his mouth away and worked his hand harder up and down the pulsing flesh of his boyfriend. Even came with a silent moan and covered his belly, chest and Isak's hand with his cum. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“That was-. That's-, thanks Isak.”

The younger boy moved himself a bit so he could kiss Even on the lips. “You're welcome.”

Even smiled and again wrapped his hand around Isak's cock.

“Your turn now,” he said and moved his hand up and down, leaving Isak a moaning mess. He was so close and when Even kissed him over and over again he came with a breathless moan, his cum landing mostly on Even where it mixed with his boyfriend's freshly spilled cum.

“S-Sorry,” the younger boy apologized and got up to get a wet washcloth. Letting sperm dry was never a good idea.  
As they both were cleaned up again, Isak cuddled up to Even and they kissed for a while without haste and hurry, exchanging sweet little compliments when their lips parted for a few seconds.

“Maybe an Even and an Isak in another universe are laying just the way we are right now,” Isak whispered, smiling.

Even looked at him for a while before smiling and nodding.

“Maybe.”

\- fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it ヘ(◕。◕ヘ)  
> if you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. i really appreciate every feedback i can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> and if i forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so i can add them.
> 
> also i am up for requests, so hit me up if you want to read something specific on here.
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on instagram (@/whoisgreenberg) or on twitter (@/msaveragegirl)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're going to read the next chapter (warning: SMUT!): i definetely like you, you dirty little thing and i hope that you'll enjoy it.
> 
> if you don't (no worries, i still like you, too):  
> thanks for reading.! i hope that you liked it. <3  
> feel free to leave kudos and comments and let me know if you found any mistakes. and if any tags are missing, please also tell me.! (:
> 
> xoxo vio ┃ ु ⠁⃘ ⠁⃘ू┃⁼³₌₃
> 
> p.s.: follow me on instagram (@/whoisgreenberg) and on twitter (@/msaveragegirl).


End file.
